Exchange of Two Souls - Nori Haruo and Bailarin Mareado
Nori Haruo walked idly through the Forest of Menos. "'Go to Hueco Mundo for training!' she says, 'Don't come back until you're stronger!'. Bitch. Why the hell would I have to come to Hueco Mundo to train!? What's wrong with hell!?! Ugh... This is so annoying.." he ranted, unsheathing his sword and driving it through the mask of a Hollow that sought to get the better of him by sneaking up from behind. "I mean really, Greed and his Hell-Hunters get their own freaking personal training in Hell, and I have to come to Hueco Mundo.. It's such a pain in the ass to get here, too..." Nori's ranting had been reduced to whining as he slayed his second hollow, sending his sword into it's Hollow Hole and slicing upwards, effectively cutting the beast in half. Bailarin Mareado perked her ears up at the noise of something in the Forest. Some foot-steps, Hollows roamed here, but they were bigger and taller, they made more louder and rumbling sounds, these were smaller. She walked around, the full moon of Hueco Mundo shining brightly below, giving great visibilty. Her gaze peered around,'' Is it Ardiente, could it be here, is she finally back?'' Letting out light breaths, attempting to not let her hopes get to high. She was in the middle of a small clearing in the forest, the full moon her only company. She grit her teeth, letting out a yell, "Why did you do this to me, why did you have to take her away?!" Nori grunted uneasily. Someone here was capable of speech? Normally that meant an Arrancar, but it may have been just a high-level hollow. On guard now, Nori hurried his pace, suddenly aware of everything around him. Don't step on branches or twigs, listen for you enemy stepping on branches or twigs, don't get hit, don't get snuck up on, don't lose... Nori facepalmed himself. Panic wasn't necessarily something good to do... Maybe it was the thought of being here all alone to face an enemy that got to him. Taking several deep breaths, Nori slowed his heart rate and calmed himself. Maybe I should just take a break.. he thought, stepping past a gnarled bone-white tree and into a clearing. Bailarin jerked her head around, she could sense the spiritual power, so different... so alien. A human was here? No. A Shinigami? No, it was slightly off, whoever this young man was, he had something different about him. Bailarin's tilted her head, He could be apart of the 11th Division... he could have been apart of the attack that seperated you and Serenata-Koi'.'' Her hands flexed, balling her hand into a fist, she pointed one hand out to him and calmly stated, "Who are you." More of a demand then question, she was going to strike him if he said the wrong answer. He scowled at the woman. "It's polite to give your own name before asking someone theirs." he answered. Nori's right hand reached over it's adjacent shoulder and gripped his Zanpakuto's handle. The woman looked... nice. An hourglass figure, curvacious, sizable breasts. Did he really want to fight her? It'd be a waste to disfigure such a beautiful woman... Nori glanced to the ground for a moment to calm his nerves before once again raising his head and staring the woman in the eye. She eyed him up and down, he hasn't attacked yet, she pondered, Maybe he's not an enemy...' 'Maybe, just maybe, he's friendly... She shook her head mentally, ''Don't jump to assumptions, talk to him first...''' She stood still, lowering her arm slowly, trying to show little aggresion, despite her urges tell her he was just like the rest of the Shinigami scum. "I-I am Bailarin Mareado, and you are?" She waited for him to respond, hoping he was different from the rest. Nori smiled back. "Nori Haruo." he stated simply. She was being civil? Awesome! Dropping his guard completely, Nori lowered his hand from his sword and dropped it at his side. Besides, if she ended up attacking him, he could just kill her! Not that he wouldn't feel bad about it. "I hope I didn't disturb you.. My Master sent me here to train! I really didn't want to come.." he mumbled dejectedly. He did just kill a few Hollows.. That might've been her family... But then again, Hollows eat their kin, so no harm done. Right? Quirking her brow lightly, she nodded, "Nori Haruo... now that we have exchanged names, I wish to ask you something..." Her teeth were clinched together, but not enough to be shown outwardly, she finished, "I must simply ask, are you from the 11th Division?" She looked behind him, out of the clearing seeing the bodies of the previously slain Hollows lying dead. She didn't bother caring, she hated all those foolish Hollows, she would have probably 'ate' them later anyways... Nori tilted his head to the side. "What if I am..?" he asked shakily. He ''could see why she might be concerned. It wasn't as if Shinigami hadn't come to Hueco Mundo to kill Arrancar before. But, do to her specification, asking him if he was from the eleventh division, it was probably just some personal grudge. Which was good! It meant she wasn't prejudice against all shinigami!... Just those from the eleventh division. Wrapped up entirely in his own assumptions and thoughts, Nori had forgotten his vague and slightly suggestive answer.. Her heart clinched tight, "He was 11th Division?!" Bailarin had already assumed...She frowned, walking up to him slowly, making sure to stay out of the 'personal' space most people had, she nodded, "So, you are... 11th Division..." She was grieved inwardly, not wanting to fight mindlessly. She stared straight into his eyes, hoping to get a straight and truthful answer. Nori cringed. Why was she looking at him like that? It was such a sad look.. Nori felt bad for giving an answer like that.. "No.. I'm not. I'm sorry for giving you such a vague answer. I usually don't trust people very much, so by answering like that, I expected some sort of.. Uhm... reaction? I guess.. But I'm really not! Really." he assured her, taking a few steps away from her. She was approaching him... It made him nervous. Bailarin shook her head from side to side, taking a step back, noticing she had made the situation tense. "S-sorry, I've just... been looking for someone, I haven't seen them since... since those, revolting 11th Division Shinigami, attacked us..." She smiled, now assured that he wasn't a foe, for once, a friendly Shinigami. "I'm sorry for acting like that, I shouldn't have assumed so easily." Her body movement showing little to no sign of aggresion. "With that said... pleased to meet you Nori." Nori calmed down. He was acting stupid. She was obviously upset.. "No, I'm sorry! It's my fault. I shouldn't have answered like that... Uhm, if you don't mind, would you tell me what happened..?" Nori asked carefully, making sure to assure her that she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to. He prayed he wasn't prying. "Gragh, nevermind... I'm sorry for asking.." The situation was becoming akward. Nori was running out of things to talk about. This wasn't good..! At this rate, he'd start panicking again, and freeze up! And then she'd think he was a freak and leave... Or kill him. Hopefully the former. Bailarin noticed the odd behaviour quickly, shaking her side to side, "N-No, it's fine..." "I've just never met a... decent Shinigami before, one who didn't want to hurt me just because I was a 'disgusting' 'monstrous' 'abomination'..." She affirmed herself, "But, don't think I let them, I gutted everyone of those dogs, I spare NO Shinigami that tries to do me harm, man, woman, or age matter little to me." She noticed her quick shift of behavior, she didn't want to seem to aggresive, to cause someone who was 'ok' to leave because of her anger. She emphasised with a horizantal hand-motion, "B-but, if you want to know, I'd be glad to talk about it, I haven't had anyone to talk to since she's been gone, not even my brother..." Her sorrowful eyes peering into his, wanting to make sure he was fine with her. Nori caved in under those eyes. Why did she keep looking at him like that? Was she really that lonely? Disgusting, monstrous abomination... Nori repeated the words sorrowfully in his head. How could she think that? She was beautiful! Nori raised a hand to his face to hide his blush. He shouldn't think things like that... Envy had told him not to become attatched to anything. And yet she practically got wet anytime Sloth walked by her.. Bitch, she can rot. Nori removed his hand from his face with a quick motion and smiled back at her. "I'd love to hear." he stated simply, yet reassuringly, as he took a seat on the ground. He hoped she would do the same. Otherwise he'd look like and idiot. The young Arrancar didn't notice the blush he sported, luckily. She nodded, taking a seat down infront of him, and began to tell her tale of the events she dreaded so much. "Well, it was around 10 years ago... I had a friend, a fellow Arrancar." "She and I were close, friends... lovers..." She looked away from him, hoping he wasn't thinking she was revolting to him. She..? Nori considered things for a moment. Lovers.. he thought... She was a lesbian! Nori felt like screaming. How come every girl he came across that was beautiful, or pretty, or attracitve, or hot was interested in someone else!? This one wasn't even interested in men! Nori let the disapointment show on his face a little.. "Go on." he encouraged. This was no reason to hate her. If anything, it was yet another reason to hate himself.. Bailarin nodded, noticing out of the corner of her eye the dissappointment he had felt. He seems nice, and he hasn't left you yet, he's not disgusted. She assured herself slowly, continueing on as she crossed her legs, "It's been so long... we were seperated, by 11th Division Shinigami, they felt like 'having some sport'." The words rolling off her tongue with a potent venom. "They attacked us, out-numbered... I took as many as I could, and so did she, but, after the battle was over, she was gone..." "And so were some of the Shinigami, I had killed 6 of the 15, and she had killed 4, so I assume the other 5 took her..." She gulped down fear, "I don't know if they made it back to the Soul Society, but, I've been looking for her ever since..." She looked at him again, towards his own eyes, "D-do you know what it feels like, to be so alone, without somebody, it hurts... hurts so badly..." She felt cold on the inside just thinking about it, she felt weak infront of him, but she wasn't going to act 'strong' this once, just this once. "I know how it feels.." Nori growled, his own anger boiling up inside of him as he recalled the event which caused his current paranoia. He shut himself up before it became too much to supress. "Uhm, wait, what about you brother? Even if you can't talk to him, he's here, isn't he..?" Nori thought about his own words. Her brother. Was this some sort of trap? Would she stab him in the back when time came for him to return? Was this all some sort of ruse to get him to lower his guard? Then again... Nori dismissed the thought. If that were true, she'd probably be coming on to him by now. Not that he would mind.. Bailarin shook her head, grimacing slightly, "My brother?" She scoffed loudly, "I care for him and all, but, I haven't seen him in too long a time, I last saw him when I was still a simple Hollow." "He left, saying that my 'attitude' was beginning to wane his 'precious' patience, that I was becoming a hinderance to him." She shrugged, "So, I left, I wasn't going to be a problem anymore for him, I eventually hunted other Hollows, taking my anger out on them, and finally, to Ardiente, my lover." She frowned, "Sadly, I don't know where my brother is, or what he would think of me..." She sighed dejectedly, "He probably hates me." Nori's mood darkened. She mentioned her lover again. "Most likely. Unless he did his feeding here, in Hueco Mundo, it's more than likely he's dead. Shinigami tend to kill any Hollows in the Human World who become too much of a problem. And Hell is... well.. not a very pleasent place to be. But if he came here, there's more enough reasoning to assume that he became an Arrancar, or basically, that he's still alive. Unless he got eaten by another Hollow..." he mumbled to himself, drawing out the possibilities. It wasn't as if him getting eaten would keep him from dying, either. In a Hollow, the being with the strongest concious is in control. If he was as prideful as Bailarin made him sound... Sure he was alive. This didn't brighten his mood up at all, unfortunately, and he had no intention of revealing these thoughts. Bailarin nodded, "I doubt he would want to see me." "Not like it matters, not like he ever cared for me anyway." She let out a deep-breath, trying to reduce her stress, just now noticing that he had mentioned Hell. "Hell.... how would you know?" "Your a Shinigami..." Her gaze quickly turned inquisitve, her now asking the question. Nori faltered. Was he supposed to tell? "Uhm, well... Technically, I'm a Hell-Hunter, because I work for the Demons.." Nori sighed. This sounded incredibly stupid and unrealistic. "So I really have no afflitiation with the Soul Society or Gotei 13 whatsoever... Yeah.. Uhm, basically, there's the ruler of Hell, and he has his own Government, and among them are the Cardinals, who represent the seven sins, and I work for one of them, Envy, but most of the time she's a bitch!" Nori gasped for air. He should have paused somewhere during that sentence... Now he just looked stupid. Confused, she nodded, she had heard of different realms, and she knew that Hell existed, just not to the extent the boy had told her. "I see..." "So, apparently, there is more out there then just the realms we know." Nodding slowly, "I see, she sounds like it." "Sending you out here for 'training', I can sense your power, you seem strong enough, well enough to not waste time on Gillian and Adjuchas Hollows." She shrugs, "I usually just eat them whenever I'm bored." She smiled, hoping to re-assure herself, she liked this boy, he seemed kind, for once a friendly person in this waste-land. "I know this sounds odd, but, would you mind, being friends with me?" Nori was stunned. "F... friends..?" he repeated, blushing slightly. This time he made no move to cover it. "I mean, I'd like to.. but... why? I don't think I'm a very nice person to be around.." he admitted sadly, head lowering slight, as he suddenly became unable to meet her gaze. It was true; he was a horrible person. He sold his soul. He couldn't give what wasn't his. Besides, if Bael or Envy or anyone found out that he made a new friend, they'd use it against him.. And then he'd be all alone again. Bailarin frowned, he didn't look to happy with himself, she reassured him comfortingly, inching a bit closer to where he was sitting, allowing him to see her genuine smile. "I just, well, your kind to me, you don't think i'm... anything like others assume I am." She let out a gracious look, "And, your honestly, the first person I've talked to in years, and... If you don't want to, I get it..." She frowned, getting on the defensive, not wanting to seem weak anymore, not wanting to open herself up, just to be let down like so many other times before. Nori pretened not to notice her inching closer to where he was sitting. "No.. I'd love to!" he blurted akwardly. Maybe he should just kill himself. It seemed sensible enough. Right? Because he was so weird and flustered. "I.. I'm sorry I'm like this.." he mumbled. This wasn't right. She was opening up to him. He should be stronger than this. A warm smile graced her face, the first one she had held besides the others she recieved from the wonderful memories of her and Ardiente. She nodded, "So, do you, like this Envy?" The question she asked held no ulterior meaning, it was simply what it was asked. "You sound like you do, and despite all this, maybe... she just wants you to become stronger, in case you were ever to be faced with a stronger opponent?" Smiling, she felt more open with him now. The first person in 10 years she could trust sat before her. "Well, I mean, I do... But she expressed clearly that she has no interest in me besides our 'professional relationship', and that she doesn't want to mix her work with her personal life, which is hypocritical, seeing as she gets all flustered and blushes every single time Sloth even remotely mentions her.." he replied dejectedly, sighing slightly as he finished. He didn't mind telling her. She was so open with him! There was no reason not to. Bailarin nodded, "I understand, I'm alot like her whenever I was around Ardiente, but she loved me back, so..." She shrugged, "But, I was wondering, could you help me?" "Help me find Ardiente?" She sighed, a depressed frown filling her lips, "If you don't want to, that's fine, I can continue on my own, it's just, you have connections, and me, well, I'm not even close to acting 'human' much less blend in as one." "You're acting a lot like one right now." Nori stated seriously narrowing his own eyes, "And... that's kind of.. Uhm.. How do I put it? I'm like a... pet. Kind of. Not exactly. A slave or a worker. But! Hell is going to be invading the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo, and the Human world soon!" Nori clamped his hand over his mouth. How could he be so stupid?! Why was he telling her everything!? But I ''want to tell her...!'' After pausing slightly again, Nori continued quietly. "So if I see an woman arrancar during any of the invasions, I'll be sure to check if it's her. Is that okay..?" Bailarin smiled cheerily, standing up quickly, going over to Nori, giving him a heart felt hug, "Thanks!" She didn't care that it was breaking her personal space, or the fact that he had revealed his plans, all she cared for was knowing that she could fully trust him, and in so short a time. She held onto him a few moments longer, waiting for his response to her abrupt action. Nori tensed. She hugged him..! Her chest felt good pushing up against his chest. It only took a few seconds for the entirety of his face to turn red. Was this his first real hug? It wasn't like anyone had ever hugged him. He knew what a hug was. He was sure he'd experienced it before. But this was... "Uh.. I.." Nori stuttered, unsure of how to react. He wrapped his arms lightly around Bailarin, tightening the hug just a little. Would that do? Bailarin was confused at his actions, but she enjoyed it, it was the first contact with another person, that didn't involve bringing pain to another. She smiled letting go of him, "Thanks, I was wondering, are your 'friends', Envy, and whoever else, going to be mad at you for helping me, much less talking to me?" Nori's face was still red. He didn't care. "They don't have to know!" he shouted enthusiastically. There was no reason they had to! She could be his secret! Like when a little kid sees a cat at the park, and goes 'I want kitty!' and then asks their mom if they could keep it, and she enjoys crushing her child's dreams, of course, and says no, but the little kid somehow sneaks the cat home anyway but forgets to feed it and it ends up dying on a pile of clothes in the kid's closet, the corpse's rotten stench covering the house before the parents finally figure out what happened. Yeah, it could be like that! Her heart leapt, "Alright, that sounds good to me." She was glad she had a friend. He was going to help her find Ardiente at last! She smiled warmly, this was going to be a good friendship. "Ardiente, I'll see you soon, it won't be long, I'll be united with you Koi, after so long, I'll finally be with you again." Bailarin stood up, "Want to talk a little more, I'm fine at the moment, not hungry, or tired, and well, your intresting." She smiled, not knowing her comment could have been misread. She would spend the night talking to him, a new friend in heart. And a way to find Ardiente was found. She called him... interesting? Nori swallowed loudly, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from preventing him standing up. "Sure... that sounds nice.." he said nervously, taking a few steps foward. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea where he was going. "Would you mind leading..?" he asked, shyness overtaking him. He was trembling. Why was he such a coward..? He could handle this! Despite Nori's newly found confidence, his trembling continued, and his face was still red. Emerging Friends -The two kindred souls would become friends through their walking and talking through the Forest of Menos, but fate is a cruel mistress, anything could happen in the dark full moon's light.- Bailarin had accepted taking the lead, she had walked into the forest, showing him several places. But, the next place, was her favorite spot. A perfect setting, a small clearing. A glistening pond. Forest all around, some rising stone pillars, perfect for ambushes... or enjoying the beautiful night. She smiled at him, "This is where I left my brother, and where me and Ardiente." She smiled, "I was wondering, could you... show me your 'spiritual power', I was just wanting to see how powerful you were." "Uh.. If you want, I guess.." Nori mumbled. Staring straight ahead, through Bailarin, it wasn't very hard for Nori to space out. Finding his center, he experienced that ever present nagging feeling, like something was tugging on his insides. He'd figured it out by himself that this was him supressing his power; it was nearly impossible to do so without feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he let it all flow out. All of it. His power. A crater formed at his feet, disintegrating the grass around him, and spreading to the lake, where the water invaded the crater and swirled around Nori in a pseudo-funnel around his person. The spiritual pressure that was pressing down on the area was gradually increasing, cracking the pillars around him. And then, all at once, Nori stopped. The water in the air simply dropped down towards the bottom of the crater. And Nori walked out, exhausted, but relatively okay. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to.. I don't have a lot of control.." he admitted sadly. Nearby, in the forest, Otoko Senshi sensed the rise in Spiritual Pressure in the area and thinks to himself "I wonder what that could've been. It didn't belong to a Hollow and certainly not a Shinigami but a darker mixture of the two. I haven't felt anything like that before." Bailarin looked at the performance before her. He was strong, but like before, so alien. It was a unique attribute he had. She nodded, "I'd show you mine, but, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention, Hollows can be a real pain around here." "Their constantly seeking a fight, to become stronger..." She pointed to herself, "I myself, have that same issue..." "But you can handle yourself, right~?" Nori asked playfully, punching her in the arm. He winced... She had a strong Hierro. Bailarin probably didn't even feel anything. "Anything else you'd like to know? About me, or Hell, or... other things..." he prodded. Arriving on the scene, Otoko announced "Indeed I do. I'll start with what are you and we'll continue from there." Bailarin was about to respond to Nori's attempt to 'punch' her arm, it wasn't a very good one. She mentally shrugged, and was about to respond to ask him a question about said things, she glanced towards the direction of the interruption. A lone man. She gave him a look once over, checking him up and down from where she stood. She rose a brow, answering before anything else could be said or done, "I don't think it's very polite to interrupt our conversation." She was making sure not to tense up, Friend or foe, which is he? "Watch what your about to say..." Nori raised an eyebrow as well, and after carefully considering his words, he chose not to speak. He'd probably end up saying something stupid and then look like an idiot.. Still, he glanced at Bailarin. She didn't seem very welcoming of his intrusion... And the way the man had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere like that alarmed Nori. Why did this always happen? Why couldn't he just be alone with someone for one night? He took her bluff and replied "Or what?" daring her to make a move. Bailarin grit her teeth, her thoughts rampaging, 'How dare that little worm!' She clinched her fist tightly, "I'll tell you the best response I can think of..." "He is a Shinigami, and I am a Arrancar." She quirked her head to add sarcastic emphasis, trying to keep her mood light. He announced loudly "You lie!" He points to Nori and continues "I happen to know thanks to his Reiatsu leak that he is not of Shinigami race. So I am asking what is he?" Nori shifted slightly. He didn't say anything. This wasn't good.. Why couldn't this man just leave..? Taking a few steps back, Nori moved himself strategically behind Bailarin. She looked stronger than he was.. Could she just fight while he was support? "B-Bailarin, I don't really want to fight.." She grit her teeth, something felt for him, he was scared, it reminded her of the past, fears and doubts she herself had. She nodded, "It doesn't matter what he is." She smiled, enjoying the feel of the protector role. She smiled, grabbing her Zanpakuto off the side of leg, a small Nodachi, it's sheath was covered in colorful golden threads, her kama being blown lightly by the night's winds. Bailarin kept her hand there, waiting for the man's move. "I don't advise aggresive action, I'm quite the 'beast' in battle..."